


Can We Talk?

by Tarnhag



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, I hate myself, I'm just gay and I wanted to write gay stuff, I've never made a damn fic in my life, please just leave me with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarnhag/pseuds/Tarnhag
Summary: Kiyoko is gay and internally anxious. Yachi is anxious and internally gay. That's just because of 3rd person narrative though.Kiyoko has been crushing on Yachi for a while now and doesn't quite know what to do.----I really wanted Kiyoko with an internal anxiety, so, did it, bye,





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a fic please just let me live. I'm just so gay.

Kiyoko has a small problem… a short, blonde, really nice problem. It wasn’t immediately a problem – at first it’d been great! Ensuring her volleyball team would have a manager after her graduation and meeting a cute girl? Great. Then, finding said cute girl has a heart of gold? Greatest. But the more time Kiyoko spends with Yachi, the more she likes her… and the closer Kiyoko’s graduation looms. 

Most people see Kiyoko as a relatively calm person, always in control, never panicking, ever stable, real rock in the storm, etc. In truth, she just happens to have a very, very good pokerface. On the inside, however, it feels like she’s on the highway riding a razor scooter at 75 mph, brakes broke, traffic heavy. 

Kiyoko knows Yachi is equally, if not more anxious than Kiyoko herself. The amount of flustering Kiyoko has witnessed is proof of that. But, Yachi pulls through every time and does something amazing – like making posters to promote the team, and slowly getting used to the intimidating appearances of some of the members (Ironically the most harmless/sweetest ones). 

Someone that amazing undoubtedly already has an ocean of suitors just swimming into her net. And Kiyoko can’t risk stepping out of a mentor role until Yachi is secure in becoming manager – imagining Yachi feeling too awkward to reach out for help because of something Kiyoko did makes her feel like she’s letting down her team.

So, Kiyoko decides that she won’t tell Yachi about her feelings. She does. So why is she still spending every spare moment in the gym looking at Yachi, and flirting. She won’t pretend that the other third years don’t notice that whenever a stray ball comes near Yachi, Kiyoko is there already catching it – or that when Yachi starts getting nervous, Kiyoko swoops in and helps her out. She could call it being a mentor, and in a way, it is; but the amount of time focusing on Yachi even when Kiyoko has her own jobs to do betrays her. 

She wants to walk home with Yachi, and buy her meat buns, and hold her hand and tell her she’s pretty because she is so pretty it’s unbelievable –

But she can’t. She feels she can’t.

It goes on like this until one afternoon, after practice, the team is walking from the school – first years squawking at one another, frequently peppered with shouts from the second years and a stern word from Daichi before they all burst laughing – reaching the spot where they all go their different ways. Kiyoko turns to leave, casting a quiet goodbye, when a hand lands on her shoulder.

Turning, she sees Yachi looking up at her, eyebrows knotting together, brown eyes staring straight into her own, as if she can see straight through to Kiyoko’s secret. 

“…Yachi?” Kiyoko blinks.

“Uh, yeah, listen – could we talk? Please?” Yachi asks, brown eyes still locked with Kiyoko’s grey, cheeks flushing.  
“Sure, no problem” she coolly slips out, mind raging all the while.

It’s over, Kiyoko thinks, It’s totally over and she thinks I’m creepy and she’ll quit the club and we won’t have a manager because of me –

“Um, okay, well –“ Yachi begins, moving to stand in front of Kiyoko.

“So, we’ve known eachother for a while, yeah? And, uh, you’ll be graduating next term…”

Yachi’s blush has hit its peak, Kiyoko can even feel its heat on her own skin. Wait, no, Kiyoko’s beginning to sport a flush of her own. Knowing your secret is about to get thrown out there does that for you.

Almost desperate for her humiliation to be over, she prompts,

“Yes?”

Yachi starts at that, breaking eye contact as her ears flush red and rushes out,

“Well, u-um! I was just wondering… would you want to, maybe, exchange emails?”

Kiyoko delays, caught off guard,

“..what?”

“I mean if you don’t want to that’s okay! I just, uh, I just really like talking to you and I’d like to more often and when you graduate the opposite will happen and I don’t want that so I thought –“ Yachi scrambles, words tripping over one another as she attempts to reign in her flailing hands and reclaim her dignity.

Kiyoko stares for a brief second, before laughter bursts forward like a damn breaking – sessions of quick snorts followed by outright laughter, wiping tears of relief. Noticing Yachi looks absolutely embarrassed, ready to cry, Kiyoko reaches out and grips her shoulders, 

“No, no! That’s okay! I would love to exchange emails…” she says, sobering,

“…I was just worried that you were going to quit being manager.”

Yachi looks at Kiyoko, eyebrows untangling, rising, her eyes questioning.

“Why would I do that?”

Kiyoko doesn’t know what to say, standing there with her hands still gripping Yachi’s shoulders. She lets go, hands returning to her side as she fumbles over what to say.

“…Well I didn’t know if you were comfortable with the team, or… with me.” She draws out.  
Yachi squints in confusion, as she replies,

“Everyone has been so nice to me, you especially – why would I be uncomfortable?”

Kiyoko is sweating bullets at this point. How do you handle this. You can’t lie like “oh because so and so is saying so and so yadda”. Yachi doesn’t deserve that. Yachi deserves honesty.

“Well… because I’ve been, sort of, crushing on you? A bit? A lot.” Kiyoko grinds out, squeezing her eyes shut as her face turns into a Christmas light. She waits a moment, hearing nothing. She peeks to see Yachi staring at her blankly,

“You… like me? Me?” She breathes. Kiyoko nods tightly,

“Yachi, I think you’re a great person – you never give up, and despite things looking like they won’t work out you keep going and you make it work out... You’re cheerful, and optimistic, and I like you, quite a bit.” She exhales, forcing herself to meet Yachi’s eyes.

Kiyoko doesn’t know how Yachi is taking it, for a moment it looks it could go either way. Then, in a flurry of movement, Yachi is hugging Kiyoko tightly, hiding her head in Kiyoko’s sweater as she laughs quietly.

“I like you too, Kiyoko! You’re so strong, and independent, and everyone respects you and you’re so cool and just - !” Yachi hiccups, laughter softening as tears slip out, her face turning up to look at Kiyoko’s, smiling, 

"I really like you."

Yachi’s bright smile is infectious, as Kiyoko finds herself returning it effortlessly, wrapping her arms around Yachi and hugging in return.

\--------------------

They sit on a bench for a while after, knitting their hands together and talking quietly. When their eyes meet they both flush and look away with small smiles, unfamiliar of what is beginning, but happy to to find out, together.


End file.
